


Permission for Sex Please

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Humor, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle City, Jounouchi is excited that he's out of a coma and ready to enjoy some quiet time (and sex) with Yugi! Of course, if the Pharaoh will let him. (1st chapter is sfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff it up

Jounouchi lifted himself up from a tender kiss with Yugi. He had Yugi down on his bed just after sunset as warm rays of sunlight were mixing in through the skylight above Yugi's desk. Although Yugi's cheeks were tinted pink, he didn't look uncomfortable or flushed. However, the feeling of cool metal had seeped through Jounouchi's shirt – immediately reminding him that the two of them weren't technically alone.

 

Jounouchi's eyes scanned down to the Millennium Puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. He shifted back onto his legs, letting Yugi get up onto his elbows, as he reached down to cup the puzzle in his hand with care. “Is the Other Yugi uh around?” He looked up to Yugi's maroon eyes, and saw the clear tell-tale sign as Yugi glanced to his left off the side of the bed.

 

“Yeah.” Yugi answered slowly.

 

Standing next to the bed with his arms crossed was the Pharaoh, complete with a glower on his face. Yugi wasn't too sure what could be bothering him – they just got Ra, so they had all the God Cards – and very soon they'd go to the museum for the second time.

 

“Hey, switch with him.” Jounouchi said, raising the puzzle up just a bit with a grin on his face.

 

Yugi frowned, a quizzical look growing onto his face as suspicion grew in his gut. “You wanna talk to him?”

 

“No, no.” Jounouchi widened his smile, giving Yugi the best reassuring smile he could. “I just wanna ask if he'd be kind enough to let us have a little privacy.”

 

Yugi made a skeptical noise in his throat, but as soon as he switched with the Other Yugi, Jounouchi knew. The first thing he did was knee the back of Jounouchi's thigh as he sat up abruptly, causing Jounouchi to face-plant the sheets.

 

“What kind of greeting is that?!” Jounouchi snapped as he bolted up onto his palms, glaring straight up at Yugi's face. He was met with a firm glare housed by thick lashes – the Other Yugi didn't look amused at all.

 

“The sort a perv like you deserves.” he answered as he crossed his legs.

 

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, leaning his torso closer to Yugi's face. “Aw, c'mon. I'm not going to hurt him.”

 

“Of course you aren't, because you aren't going to do anything to him.”

 

Jounouchi rolled his eyes again, looking up to the skylight as if hoping for help. “For the love of – c'mon – I promise I won't hurt him.”

 

“But if you do and I've allowed privacy, I won't be able to come out to kick your ass.” He pointed out.

 

Jounouchi grinned at him, trying a different approach now. “Haha, well if I do hurt him, you can kick my ass. I don't think you could – in Yugi's body that is – but you can _try_.”

 

Yugi eyed him with suspicion, letting silence hang around them. Jounouchi kept up his smiling face, trying his best to appease the Pharaoh. “Fine. I'll allow it this once only if–”

 

“Don't say it.”

 

“You beat me.”

 

Jounouchi hung his head with a sigh. “We seriously just got _done_ with a tournament – lots of it I was unconscious or possessed for – and you want to play a game _right now_?” He looked up to meet the other's eyes, searching for any sort of hope or pity. “C'mon! Have a heart!” He begged when he saw the stern look on Yugi's face not change.

 

“Please?!” Jounouchi begged, leaning closer to Yugi's face. Yugi tilted his head away, looking to the desk as Jounouchi proceeded to beg him. “Please, please please? Ple~ease? Please? Please? Puh-leeeee-ase? Please? Please-please-please-please-pleeeeeeaaasssseeeee?”

 

Yugi looked at Jounouchi with hooded eyes looking quite miffed. “You're pathetic.”

 

“Please!” Jounouchi continued, not even stopping for the Other Yugi to speak.

 

“Fine! Fine-fine!” He raised his arms up in a huff. Before Jounouchi could celebrate, Yugi grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him close until they were nose-to-nose. “Seriously, I'll kick your ass if you hurt him.”

 

“Don't worry so much!” Jounouchi chirped with a toothy grin on his excited face.

 

Yugi released him, letting Jounouchi relax back. He shook his head with a slight smile in the corner of his lips, but switched back with Yugi without anymore complaint. As soon as Jounouchi saw the change in facial expressions, he reached for the puzzle and slipped it up above Yugi's head, knocking his dark spikes with the chain as he did so. He placed it on the table by Yugi's bed, then paused.

 

“You think that's far enough away?” Jounouchi asked quietly, looking to Yugi's face. Yugi gawked at him, but shook his head, a bit confused. “Nope!” Jounouchi hopped off the bed, grabbed the puzzle and stood out in the front of Yugi's room. He spun himself in a circle, looking for a place to hide the puzzle, then just decided the desk would be best. He pulled open the drawer of Yugi's desk, dropped the puzzle in with care, carefully tucked the chain in with it, and then shut the drawer. “Nap time~”

 

“But what if he gets lonely?” Yugi asked with a worried tone.

 

“Too bad, he agreed to it.” Jounouchi answered with a snicker as he came back to the bed.

 

He leaned down to meet Yugi's lips in a kiss, reaching his left hand over to brush against the boy's navy slacks on his thigh. As he slid his hand up toward Yugi's crotch, he braced his weight with his right arm on his elbow as he continued to kiss Yugi. Their lips parted for a moment, a small huff of a gasp coming up from Yugi's lips as he reached up to grab ahold of Jounouchi's shoulder.

 

“Jou-nou...chi.” Yugi huffed out. He shut his eyes as he felt Jounouchi's fingers ghost close to his crotch, kneading his thigh.

 

Excited about the result, Jounouchi asked softly. “Scared at all?”

 

“Nope.” Yugi answered with another gasp of air.

 

“Sweet~” Jounouchi chirped excitedly before leaning down to start kissing at the nape of Yugi's neck just beneath his right ear. As Yugi let out a gasp of air, tilting his head to the side, his blond bangs brushed over Jounouchi's brow.

 

“Jou … nou … chi.” Yugi shivered, reaching his right hand up to pull against the cord of Jounouchi's necklace.

 

A cold chill shot down Jounouchi's spine – entirely unexpected.

 

“Have you ever heard of foreplay you fucking bastard? _Do it_!” the Other Yugi's stern voice shouted at the top of his lungs with pure irritation into Jounouchi's ears.

 

Terrified, Jounouchi shot up suddenly, looking down at Yugi's flushed face. He looked normal – well embarrassed and sexy – but _normal_. Yugi peeked open his eyes curiously to look at Jounouchi when he stopped suddenly. Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder nervously, looking around the room for any sign that a _ghost_ might be haunting them.

 

“Jounouchi?” Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

 

Jounouchi looked back down to him, growing a hesitant smile. “Nothing. Just thought I heard something.”

 

He glanced out the skylight. The sky had darkened into navy mixing with the crimson and orange colors of the sky as the light of the sun was disappearing from the horizon. There was no sign of a storm or anything else magical about to happen.

 

Yugi reached up, his hand delicately trailing a warm path up Jounouchi's bicep until the tips of his fingers went under the edge of his t-shirt's sleeve. “Maybe it was my insane heartbeat?”

 

Jounouchi turned to look at Yugi with a surprised look on his face. Yugi gave him a smirk, then dragged his hand down until he was able to guide Jounouchi's hand to the black fabric of his tank-top covering his chest. Jounouchi's cheeks tinged pink when he felt Yugi's heartbeat steadily pumping against the palm of his hand through the fabric.


	2. Shirts!

The sensation of Yugi's heartbeat vibrated up through Jounouchi's arm, until the blond was certain his own was starting to skip beats until they would synch. While this happened over the course of a minute, Jounouchi turned his eyes to look into Yugi's, his expression relaxing to something attempting to be more sexy.

 

But the words of Yugi's more stern half echoed in his ears – _foreplay_.

 

_Well, yeah, duh, that is important._ Jounouchi reasoned with himself as he leaned down to brush his lips in a soft kiss on Yugi's lips. As he closed the distance, he felt the feeling of Yugi's fingers brush up against his shirt just at his heart. The motion kept his shirt from draping entirely over the goth, but the metal tag around his neck fell separately until it was ghosting a cold chill down Yugi's skin as it laid against his neck.

 

Their lips parted from the kiss, Jounouchi straightening back up and out of Yugi's reach, taking his own hand off him. “I'm gettin' kinda hot.” Yugi said up to him.

 

“Wanna be on top?” Jounouchi asked as he reached his hands down to the base edges of his own shirt. Before Yugi could answer, he lifted up his shirt with both hands, taking it fully off with his right, and then dropped it off to the floor.

 

“N-no. I'm okay right now.” Yugi clarified with a ghost of hesitation in his voice. Jounouchi glanced down at him, studying the blush on his friend's face.

 

“What about yours?” Jounouchi asked, reaching with one hand down as he kept his weight on his haunches. With the tips of his fingers brushing underneath the black fabric of Yugi's shirt, he stopped just as he felt the heat of Yugi's skin just barely make contact. “Can I take it off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing again on short time, so this is where the cliff-hanger is!


	3. Tickling

“Yeah,” Yugi eased his torso up as Jounouchi's hand slipped underneath his shirt, pushing it up. As his skin was exposed, the cool air of the room made Yugi feel like his skin was hotter than he realized.

 

Although it wasn't a slow movement, as Yugi's smooth skin got exposed, it stirred up something in Jounouchi that harkoned back to the idea of foreplay. Without any warning, he leaned down and started to kiss at the soft skin. Yugi took in a breath at the sudden intimate contact that he hadn't been expecting at that moment.

 

Jounouchi glanced up to Yugi's face as he made a chaste path of kisses toward his belly-button. Yugi wasn't making any protests, his hands moving to rest lightly on Jounouchi's shoulders. He dropped one arm down to gently hold Jounouchi's forearm as he felt the blond reach his arm to swoop behind the small of his back, lifting his stomach up so it was easier for the blond to kiss his belly.

 

Feeling the muscles tense, Jounouchi slipped out his tongue into the crevice of Yugi's belly. It was wet and warm, something suddenly creating a weird sensation at a very sensitive part of his stomach that made Yugi let out a unique sound that wasn't fully a gasp nor a moan. The sound hitched in his throat as it came out as Yugi attempted to quiet the sound.

 

Immediately hearing it, Jounouchi's tongue returned to his lips. He whispered against the warm skin, blowing air against the moistened area. “Feel bad?”

 

A slight giggle came out of Yugi's throat, causing Jounouchi to sit up a bit. “No. It just felt weird! You aren't supposed to lick there!”

 

“Hey!” Jounouchi's face flushed crimson. “I am trying to be romantic here! Stop laughing!”

 

Yugi laughed at the humorous protest, lifting his hand to his friend's chin. “Well, try somewhere else. Cause all you're doing there is making me ticklish.”


	4. Perversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perversion has been added finally~

“Somewhere else?” Jounouchi asked as his face slackened.

 

“Somewhere _else_.” Yugi reiterated as he dragged his hand along the edge of Jounouchi's jaw toward his ear to gently rub at the soft skin.

 

Jounouchi thought for a few seconds, looking around at Yugi's exposed stomach in front of him. _Where else would feel good that is still in the lines of foreplay?_ He wondered.

 

After a bit of pause and no idea coming to his mind evidently, Yugi shifted his torso up so he could stretch his arms over Jounouchi's head and down onto his back. Jounouchi felt himself shiver as Yugi's fingers traced delicate lines down the muscles and crevices of his back, over his shoulder blades, down his spine, stopping just around his ribs before they widened out toward his sides. Yugi gently eased his hands back toward the blond's armpits, allowing for Jounouchi to shift up as he let Yugi guide his arms up. As their arms reached over their heads slightly, Yugi guided Jounouchi close enough until he was able to kiss the blond.

 

It had been a very sensual movement that stirred Jounouchi's heart up, but not to the point of wanting to take the sudden lead. He instead, allowed himself to revel in the sweet moist feeling of Yugi's tongue.

 

As Yugi dropped his arms back down to circle around Jounouchi's neck loosely, Jounouchi himself lowered his arms around Yugi's waist. As they kissed, he used one arm to slide down to Yugi's butt through his pants to get a gentle grip, whilst the other slipped to Yugi's opposite thigh. All while their lips were joined in a sweet kiss and sucking motion that filled their ears, Jounouchi slid Yugi up onto his own thighs and toward his body. As Yugi got closer to his chest, his arms tightened around the blond's head until his fingers were twisted into his hair.

 

Their lips parted as Yugi let out a gasp for air. Jounouchi slid his hand up from Yugi's thigh to knead at the top of it now gently, while his other hand edged up to crest at the base of his spine. He let Yugi arc his face up, closing his eyes, as Jounouchi tipped forward to kiss at his neck.

 

“Damn, you smell so good.” Jounouchi whispered against his neck. The air from his soft words flowed down Yugi's collar bones, making him shiver and his eyes tense a bit.

 

“You don't need to be so tender.” Yugi answered, trying to edge his chest back so he could look down at his friend. Jounouchi made a sound of protest in his throat as his hand from Yugi's back arced up to brace his shoulders while he continued to kiss down Yugi's chest toward his heart.

 

As Jounouchi kissed lower, he helped edge Yugi back so he was leaning back but not laying down. Although he was being held at a strange angle, the strength in Jounouchi's arm holding Yugi up gave him complete confidence he wouldn't suddenly be dropped. Yugi loosened his hold on the blond hair, allowed it to keep his balance slightly as he tilted his head up and once more shut his violet eyes. Yugi could feel his chest heaving and hitching every few seconds as Jounouchi was beginning to leave a soft trail of suction down his chest, edging on his ribs. There would be hickeys tomorrow, if not already.

 

Yugi let out a soft moan as he felt Jounouchi kissing just at the edge of his skin, brushing his chin against the fabric of his jeans. “Jou... nouchi.” Yugi moaned out, lifting his head up so he could look down the length of his body at the blond.

 

Jounouchi opened his eyes, looking up to Yugi's flushed face, as he eased Yugi back to laying on the bed. He slid his arms down Yugi's legs until he was able to prop them just above his elbows. Anything that might startle Yugi could result in the shorter man either clenching his knees around Jounouchi's head or his ankles suddenly kicking his ribs. Even with this in mind, Jounouchi whispered against the button of Yugi's pants. “Will you share this?”

 

The question came to Yugi's ears softly, laced with lust and yet earnest care. It made his heart skip a beat as Yugi shut his eyes from the shyness coming over him. Jounouchi's chin was hovering just barely above his hardening erection, clearly able to smell it now, and yet he was so close that his breath was tickling Yugi's skin – and even still! He was _asking_. Another soft moan edged its way out of Yugi's throat as he opened his mouth to answer, “I'll … share it all.”

 

A slight smile crept into the corner of Jounouchi's lips. He leaned down and gently kissed at the skin, then stuck out his tongue to lick at it, letting it arc carefully underneath the fabric's edge. Yugi took in a gasp, turning his head to the side, his knees trembling softly in Jounouchi's arms. Jounouchi eased his hands up so his palms gently held either side of Yugi's hips as he kissed the fabric and then downward until he felt the hardness hidden beneath it. Yugi's left knee jerked up toward his chest, but not in against Jounouchi's head, as he felt hot moist air through the fabric of his pants and underwear. He peeked open an eye to look down, seeing Jounouchi's open mouth cup the width of his dick through the fabric. Watching made the sensation of feeling his teeth graze gently through the fabric multiply, causing Yugi's hips to ache.


	5. Pinning him down

With complete care, Jounouchi grazed his teeth through the fabric at Yugi's erection. He lifted up, came back down with his lips and squeezed, then started to suck. Yugi's body trembled in his arms beneath him. Jounouchi could feel one of Yugi's hands drop down to the top of his head, squeezing at his hair nervously. Encouraged by this action, Jounouchi slid upward, pinching with his jaw with care, searching for the head of Yugi's dick. With his right hand, he shifted inside Yugi's legs, and began to paw with the tips of his fingers for Yugi's scrotum.

 

Yugi's hand clenched tighter at Jounouchi's hair, tugging his head up toward his chest. When Jounouchi lifted up to follow the motion, he saw Yugi had covered his eyes with his arm draped across the bridge of his nose. He was peeking down to look at the blond through a small hole he was leaving.

 

“Don't like that?” Jounouchi asked, sliding up Yugi's body by way of the shorter man's hand guiding him. He stopped to hover over Yugi's face with a smirk on his lips, his hand gently moving to cup and caress Yugi's scrotum through the fabric.

 

“I can't feel it enough.” Yugi replied with a soft voice.

 

Jounouchi froze.

 

His brain turned off. It took him a second to reaffirm his smile, shift back onto his legs, and then began immediately undoing Yugi's jeans. As soon as Jounouchi slid off Yugi's pants, his legs draping down Jounouchi's right side, he lifted his arm to cup the legs at the knees, turned his head and started to kiss at the plump skin. Yugi giggled, shivering beneath him, rolling his face into the blanket. Laughing while Jounouchi kissed his way down his knees to his thighs and ultimately to his hips, Yugi reached out to smack at his lover's head.

 

“W-wait a second!” Yugi giggled, trying to squirm free of the strong grasp.

 

“Mm, what?” the blond asked, lifting his lips from leaving a hickey on Yugi's inner thigh.

 

“If my pants are coming off, so are yours!”

 

Jounouchi chuckled, relaxing his right arm so he could put down Yugi's legs as he straightened up. “Fine, fine.” He smirked. He leaned himself over Yugi's form until their noses met while his hands went to his own pants and he started to loosen them. “Just so you know, I'm not going to rush through this.”

 

Yugi's face flushed as a pout grew on his lips. “I'm- I'm not asking you to!”

 

“Good, cause I wanna go _nice_ and _slow_.” Jounouchi whispered across his face.

 

Stubborn and feeling playful, Yugi darted up to kiss Jounouchi's lips quickly. Jounouchi froze again, staring down at Yugi with wide eyes. “Stop trying to be suave, Jouno.”

 

With a chuckle, Jounouchi stubbornly replied with full sarcasm in his tone as he lifted up to get off his pants. “Trying? Yugi, I am always suave. You've just never noticed before.”

 

“No. Seto's suave.”

 

“Is not! And I _am_ suave!”

 

“No. You're just handsome.”

 

“Is that supposed to be an _insult_ , you little brat?” Jounouchi asked, swinging his pants off the bed to the floor. He crossed his arms, glaring playfully down at Yugi.

 

Yugi shifted up, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's chest and kissed his collar bone sweetly. “Seto is suave and sophisticated.” Jounouchi turned his head away, shutting his eyes stubbornly. “And you are clumsy, rude,” as Yugi listed off the insults, Jounouchi turned his chin farther away from him. “And so appealing to me.” Came the whisper against the blond's neck. Hearing that, Jounouchi arced his head back as he turned to look at Yugi's sexy and not at all demure face.

 

“Fucking hell. You're trying to seduce me!” Jounouchi proclaimed as the realization sunk in. “No more dirty movies for you!”

 

Yugi reached up to hug Jounouchi's head, his hands mingling into the blond hair, and guided the unhappy face back to his. “Y-you leant them to me in the first place!”

 

Jounouchi groaned, hanging his head against Yugi's shoulders as he shifted him back to laying down. “That doesn't mean you should start talking like one, Yugi. It's the same: it doesn't suit you.”

 

“Fine,” Yugi groaned as he laid back, not letting Jounouchi's face part from the close proximity to his.

 

“Just be like you would normally, Yugi.”

 

“ _This_ , right here, isn't normal.” Yugi replied immediately. He hung his words out for emphasis, raising his voice a bit to show his worry. “How many times do we have to do _this_ before it's called normal for us?”

 

“Well, we'd better get on it.” Jounouchi snickered, catching Yugi's lips in a kiss. As he coaxed Yugi into opening his mouth so they could slip their tongues into each other's mouth, Jounouchi's right hand went back to massaging at Yugi's erection through his underwear. “Mmm, it's hot.” He mused through the kiss, making Yugi moan something of a protesting sound in response. “Don't wanna hear me say it?” He asked, lifting up to kiss at Yugi's ear as the other turned his face away, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Don't say it out loud!” Yugi whined, turning his left hand into a fist and pounding it against Jounouchi's shoulder.

 

“All right! All right!” Jounouchi laughed, using his other hand to wrap around Yugi's shoulders. “Geeze- don't hit me.”

 

“Then don't narrate it!”

 

Jounouchi nodded with another laugh as he started to kiss Yugi's earlobe, sucking the gentle skin between his lips. “Yeah, yeah.” He eased his thumb up along the shaft, then pressed it gently against the tip of Yugi's dick. Feeling Yugi tremble beneath him, Jounouchi wrapped his arm back around Yugi's shoulders to brace him closer to him so he couldn't squirm away. “Oooh, it's getting damp.”

 

“For the love of-!” Yugi swung his arm to hit at Jounouchi's shoulder again. He was stopped as Jounouchi took that moment to shift somewhat underneath Yugi, and slide his leg between Yugi's to brace them open. Suddenly, Yugi's left arm was pinned under Jounouchi's as it wrapped around his body to hold him close, while his right was stuck underneath Jounouchi's other arm as it stretched down his body to his erection. Yugi shivered and trembled in his hold, his right arm curving to hold onto Jounouchi's wrist, his leg shifting a bit over the one at his hip to balance himself. “H-hey! Let me go! Jouno-”

 

“No way, Yugi.” Jounouchi licked at Yugi's neck below his ear, his fingers slipping into the opening of his lover's briefs just barely to touch at the hot moist skin. “I've finally caught you, after all.” Yugi moaned at the touch, curling one leg upward, tensing his fingers against the blond's forearm. “Is this still too tender for you?”

 

“N-no.” Yugi gasped, shutting his eyes, turning his face away from Jounouchi's, exposing more of his neck. “This... this is good, Jouno.” His words were soft, his voice trembling with his body as Jounouchi took great care in teasing his cock.

 

Pleased to hear he finally had Yugi in a position that might excite the boy the perfect amount for foreplay, Jounouchi started to leave wet kisses along the exposed neck before him. Dark bruises were left in his wake, eliciting sweet gasps and moans from Yugi's throat while his hand worked. The sounds were enough to make him erect, but Jounouchi wanted to focus on Yugi first.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this will have smut. Mark my words. I've just got work to do right now so have the intro.


End file.
